


所有人知道

by warispeace



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warispeace/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: 所有人都知道Peter在想什么，除了Caleb。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜5＋1，混一点原著也混一点电影  
> 是我半年来第一篇一发完！请各位盆友原著党电影党狠狠的喷我并指正错误！！书和电影都是很久之前看的所以肯定ooc啊！！
> 
> 以及，据说miles teller明年不演ascendant了，哭哭。

所有人都知道Peter在想什么，除了Caleb。

*  
Tris知道。Peter在博学派帮她假死的时候她就感觉到了。

在无畏派训练的那段时间，这位先生曾以各种方法羞辱她。他充满恶意的管她喊“呆子”、把她推下搏击场的海绵垫、甚至在无人经过的走廊绑架她，试图将她置于死地。如果不是Four碰巧路过，天知道这个穿灰袍子的小姑娘现在是否是在某处暗流涌动的河床下长眠。Peter巴不得她赶快死掉，这样他就能荣登学员榜榜首，凌驾于所有人之上。

奇怪的是他并没有这么做。与之相反，为使Tris不至于死在实验室，他不惜搭上自己在博学派的大好前程。如果Peter原先来自和平派或者无私派，这件事似乎还能说通。但对于善于衡量的前诚实者，这么做显然是不合乎情理的。

无畏者入侵和平派时自己曾将他从子弹的轨道推开，他要还清人情。Jeanine在他被胖揍时说过：“我们这里多的是守卫，不缺你一个”，致使他对博学派丧失信心。这些都是合理的解释，但直觉告诉她Peter这么做一定有其他原因。

当然具体是什么她是不清楚的，直到无意间发现自己的哥哥和那个杀人凶手正在越走越近。  
大部分时候他们都像孪生兄弟那样黏在一起。仔细观察，Peter对别人从来都是冷冷的，尽管多数时候他都会摆出一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。他和Caleb在一起的时候就不一样了。每每望向他们，她都能从他那里感到一种发自内心的快乐。

Tris觉得他们应该是朋友，但Peter注视他哥哥的眼神又推翻了这一假说。他的眼神在通常情况下总是透着一丝丝锐利和阴险，但每当棕褐色瞳孔里倒映出那个梳老掉牙发型的腼腆男孩，这种目光便瞬间软了下来。这样的转变她之前见过，只不过是Four从别处看向她时。

被基因局邀请乘坐飞机俯瞰芝加哥时一个亲昵的举动验证了她的猜测。那天Peter和Caleb是最后上飞机的，他们分别朝机尾移动，挑了两个靠窗的临近位置坐下。起飞过程中，不可一世的新晋无畏派第二名貌似很紧张。他双眼紧闭，额间微微有汗。她看到他用指尖轻触他哥哥的手指骨节，看样子是要寻求安慰。但她那位醉心学术的哥哥正起劲研究着飞机起飞的原理，根本没工夫搭理他。那只手指终因为紧张而缩了回去，和其他手指一起握成拳头。

她从未见过如此多愁善感的Peter。这个卑鄙的家伙不择手段的使自己得到想要的东西。在无畏派的时候就是这样，为成为第一，他不惜捅瞎Edward的眼睛、谋杀一个毫无威胁的无私派女孩。只是，现在他居然在犹豫得到另一个叛徒的安慰？

*  
Christina知道。Peter在无派系向她咨询关于Caleb的事时她就在某种程度上有数了。

为什么某个人会突然对自己敌人的哥哥那么感兴趣？原因一、他想图谋不轨；原因二、他想图谋不轨；原因三、他想图谋不轨。

Christina觉得他大概是想通过打亲人牌攻破Tris的心理防线，这招他们在诚实派学审问的时候学过，尽管她也不知道为什么审问课会教这种东西。不管怎么说，这家伙还挺活学活用的。当然，她也没有傻到把自己知道的事全部一股脑儿倒给那个自以为是的投机者。事实上，她压根一个字都没透露给他。如果她现在还在诚实派，或许会在对方一番威逼利诱下选择性说出事实，但他们现在身处无派系，没人在乎她说的是不是实话或者说不说话。

她以为这就结束了，但不久之后却发现自己的理解其实大错特错。

抵达基因局后Peter几乎天天缠着我们可怜书呆子，吃饭在一起，工作在一起，睡同一张上下铺，连人看个书都要陪在旁边琢磨地图，一副生怕他被别人抢了去的样子。她曾经想过向自己的好朋友反映这一情况，但最近那位分歧者小姐几乎天天跟David往外跑，很少能和他们这些基因损坏者有见面的机会。

Peter这样霸占Caleb对自己有什么好处？Tris在博学派的事情过后对她哥的好感远不及之前。这是可以理解的，因为说实话好像不会有谁会对想弄死自己的帮凶有什么好感。既然如此，她被此事激怒或者干扰的可能性便大大减小，利用一说也就不可能成立，可这样一来一切就都说不通了。  
几天后发生的两件事使她对事情的进展又有了新的看法。

暴乱之后Uriah受伤全身瘫痪，所有人中她当然是最伤心的那个。几小时前还活蹦乱跳的高个子男孩现在和尸体并无两样，只是区别在于前者仍有心跳，后者没有。

前来探病的人中出人意料的居然有Peter和Tris的那位好哥哥。她注意点Caleb的额角上有块已经结痂的口子，大概也是暴乱造成的。她将视线从男朋友身上挪开，转向病房里的每一位。然后她发现曾在择派典礼前欺负无私者的混球居然在帮某个前无私者打理伤口。

同日，她在探望完Uriah之后便回到集体宿舍准备睡下，看见这样戏剧性的一幕：她看见Peter从上铺鬼鬼祟祟的爬下绕到下铺。昏暗中他弯下腰，将嘴唇悄悄贴上另一个男孩的额头。她很肯定这就是他。房间的光线很暗，但足以原来识别某个人的样貌。

她忽然发现这件事是解释不清楚的，除非Hayes先生接近他的初衷是因为自己的个人喜好。  
啊哦，他图谋不轨的对象根本就不是Tris，而是同样姓Prior的Caleb。

*  
Matthew知道。看见Peter在暴乱发生后那副抓狂的样子，他就断定自己是对的。

那名狡猾的基因损坏者从来不是性情中人，只要不殃及自己，他才不在乎谁的脑瓜会被炸开花。听说基因局发生暴乱后Peter却一反常态，发了疯似的在大楼的各个楼层之间跑来跑去。他用一种很不友好的态度质问所有人他们是否看到过Caleb，那个经常和他待在一起的博学者。当然，大家都告诉他自己不知道。

Matthew想起这两个人之前就走的很近。他在路过图书馆时总能看到一高一矮两个身影，其中一个捧着芝加哥的地图，而另一个拿着手掌大小的笔记本。有时候棕发男孩会向浅褐色头发的男孩请教问题，有时候则有意无意的捉弄对方。不过他路过的更多时候他们都在自顾自的研究手头的东西。  
他想起他们常常一起去族谱室研究自己的家族史，并且一呆就是半天。他之前问过自己，他们究竟在里头做什么？为什么有人会对着一块半透明屏幕的发半天呆？仅仅是为了逃避现实吗？为此他还在暗中观察过两人。他发现他们只是这样默默地坐在彼此身边。

他以为他们是同流合污，想要一起谋划什么。但他又想起自己认识的一个基因损坏者，那一个五官极漂亮女孩。

他们很谈得来。他是打心眼里喜欢她，而他断定她也应该喜欢他。他们经常在周五晚上偷偷约会。说是约会，其实也就坐在基地某处的长椅上默不作声。Matthew记得那段日子的周围的空气都是甜的，可惜这种美好的感觉很快就被同届的其他的基因完美者打破。她是无辜的，只是因为经常和自己一起出现就被“处理”掉了。

然后他清楚了，Peter喜欢Caleb。

这种感觉在Peter对Caleb说话的时候就有体现。在偶然听到他们对话时他明显感到前者的语速增加，语调上升。这是兴奋不安的表现，而心跳加速恰恰是助推之一。

他想起几天前开会时前者从记事本上撕纸给对方的样子。那种不知所措又带一点自豪的反应是别的感情无法替代的。或许这就是为什么在这批人刚抵达基因局时前者刻意要和自己讨厌的人的哥哥睡一张上下铺，或许这就是为什么前者会如此担心后者的安危。

*  
Four知道。他在Peter死缠烂打要求他们带他离开无派系时，他就大概猜的这跟家伙想要什么了。他没有想到的是，这居然是他选择逃离主要原因之一。

以他的推测，之前在博学派Peter大可能和他女朋友的哥哥达成了某种互利协议，但前者也恰好在这种关系的影响下和共事伙伴建立友谊。这就是为什么这位对Tris谋杀未遂的混蛋会选择在不到半个月之后对她伸出援手，而不是拍手叫好。

抵达基因局后Tris被划为基因完美者，而他和其他同行的伙伴则被列为基因损坏。他们分别套上不同颜色的制服，蓝色是完美，绿色是损坏。他忽然明白这个世界好像从一开始就是这么幼稚。  
人从一出生就被分为数类。在芝加哥，性格是决定命运的主要因素；在墙外，基因则是主宰。统治阶级将人分为三六九等是维持权利的最佳方案，丝毫不知道这是作茧自缚。

他那位可爱的女朋友好像热衷于阶级制。她常常和这里的高层David进出，对基因损坏者投以同情的目光。他不确定自己是否还认识这个和Tris Prior有着一样相貌的女人。

和Tris的嫌隙让他有更多精力观察身边的人，包括那位爱拿黄油刀捅人的诚实者。多数时候他对他的印象还是挺糟的，但现在看来对方好像也被自己基因上的缺陷打倒，这使Four不由得开始同情人他。  
他发现黄油刀先生经常和我爱学习先生结伴出现在不同场合。餐厅、图书馆、族谱室、宿舍，他们可能在任何地方同时冒出来。大概是因为将太多精力放在无所谓的道德纠葛是，他都没发现这两个讨人嫌的家伙竟然突然走的那么近。

接着一个叫Nita的姑娘邀请他加入由基因损坏者组成的地下反动组织。愤怒和悲伤是不理智的催化剂，因此他在认识这位黑发姑娘的第三分钟就接受了邀请。在这之后他一直没怎么注意身边发生的事，直到地下组织发起暴动被基地的其他基因损坏者镇压。

他被那群自傲的基因完美者关了起来，直到他的好女友将他释放，并告诉他Uriah变成植物人的消息。老天呐，他和Tris真是绝配，分别干掉了Christina的两任男朋友。那几天他一直闷闷不乐，一方面是后悔自己的所作所为，另一方面是以为他和Tris的关系永远不可能回到之前那种状态。  
Peter是很乐意看到他这幅落魄样的。在一次谈话中，这个怪物甚至开玩笑邀请他加入由他和Caleb组成的，“Tris讨厌的人俱乐部”。介于棕发男孩提到书呆子时暧昧的语气，他不禁有些怀疑他们之间的关系。

可怀疑毕竟是怀疑，或许Peter只是想向他证明至少自己这样的杂种还有人陪伴，他却没有。  
但是再后，当Peter恶狠狠的向他索要遗忘剂的时候他就肯定了。天下哪会有这么巧的事？前脚他女朋友的哥哥自愿参加自杀性袭击，后脚和他关系要好的朋友就申请参与营救任务，跑来向他索取会使自己不再是自己的药剂？

看着Peter把针管中的透明药剂注射剂进大动脉，Four觉得自己可能是在做梦吧。

*  
Peter当然也知道。他从一开始就知道，接受那个呆子的帮助是自寻死路。

他讨厌欠别人人情，一旦他同意让那个穿灰色马甲的无私者搀扶他，他们之间的关系就割不断了。可Peter就喜欢这样，他喜欢看那个男孩笨拙的一举一动，还有他认真钻研的样子。

在和平派的餐桌上他曾和这个男孩的妹妹因为一句话闹翻。他用一种调侃的语气告诉她：我要和Caleb留在和平派，免得你把他也害死，就像你害死你父母那样。重点在前半句，后半句纯粹是因为好玩才加上的。Peter就喜欢看她气急败坏的样子。不过说真的，除了发色，她和他哥真的没一点像。说真的，没一个男的吃得消她那种性格，看着吧，老四迟早也会领悟的。

之后因为追兵他们被迫分开，几天后他看到Caleb出现在博学派的走廊里。

在博学派他们几乎没说上几句话，但Peter清楚他要什么。呆子隔着玻璃注视他妹妹时目光总带着意思悔意，有时候他甚至不敢抬头直视Tris的眼睛。眼看分歧者小姐的状态愈下，Peter知道他是不忍心让唯一的妹妹像小白鼠一样死在一群疯子的手下，以冰凉的实验台做棺木。如果这一切真的发生，那个家伙是永远不会原谅自己的。因此他就只能扮好人，把讨厌的敌人偷偷弄出博学派。不过这样一来他们就两清了，未尝不是件好事。

无派系爆发时Caleb很不走运的被另一群疯子逮住，他们嚷嚷着要把所以替博学派卖命的人绞死。那时候人人自危，他连屁都不敢放一个。好在分歧者小姐还是比较有人情味的，她那个大她两岁的男朋友像拎小鸡一样把书呆子搞走了。

为了使自己能再见到那个呆子，为了使自己不至于和其他在博学派工作的无畏者一样被枪决，他向往常一样摆出那副讨人厌的样子，要求他们带他一起逃走。

抵达基因局后除了Tris其他人都被告知自己是基因损坏者。像多数人那样，Peter和Caleb都被此打倒了。他浑浑噩噩的窝在上铺不知所措，下铺的书呆子则把自己投入到知识的海洋，试图脱离现实。  
如果不是那趟让他丢了半条命的空中之旅，他可能仍像以往那样用被子蒙着头浪费损坏的基因。

那次他真的看清了很多东西。比如，不管是基因损坏者或是基因完美者，和这个世界比起来根本屁都不是；比如，基因局可能还被某种高级文明控制着，因为地球真太他妈大了。他还看清自己是真的喜欢Caleb，因为他这种混球居然也懂得不要打扰别人研究机械学的雅兴了。

在这之后他几乎天天和呆子混在一起，他们一起阅读，一起研究地图和族谱。当然Peter也不时会嘴贫的调侃几句，而每当这个时候对方的脸就会不自主的烧起来。

Peter很喜欢这个呆子，他只是想让他开心。

后来之后发生的一系列事情都验证了他通过坐飞机获得的感想。基因损坏者组织的无序叛乱、基因完美者对犯人假惺惺的仁慈、基因完美者带领一群基因损坏者推翻其他基因完美者并以此拯救芝加哥。他忽然明白人就是这样的，喜欢自以为是的打打杀杀，而打到最后一切都会以同一种方式终结。

所以当Caleb告诉他自己要替妹妹参加自杀性袭击后他并没有感到多意外，只是在之后的几天只要求Four和Christina带他一起去营救Uriah的家人。

Peter早就有计划了，不过是重新开始而已。

*  
不过Caleb不知道。他从来不知道自己身边这个动不动就爱说他不是的男孩对他的心思。

他喜欢和Peter待在一起，因为对方让他感到一种他很久都没感到的情绪。记得小时候在无私派他看到Sarah时也是这种感觉。那时候Caleb很懵懂，不清楚那是什么。现在他明白了。

他喜欢他的眼睛。那双深邃的深褐色眼睛会在微笑时眯成一条线，愤怒时瞪得老大。不过他很少见到这双眼睛愤怒的样子。

Caleb觉得Peter完全没有妹妹嘴里说的杀人犯的气质。本质上他和喜欢叫他呆子的男孩相差无几。他们都被认作叛徒，被所有人唾弃，对世界感到失望，却懦弱的不敢站出来指正。正是因为这种相似，他们总能互相理解彼此。

因此Caleb不需要知道。

 

-fin


End file.
